The Wonder Years: Kevin's Complicated Times
by Jazzword78
Summary: Kevin wonders about the War in Vietnam while struggling with his feelings for Winnie.


Kevin walked into the kitchen, wiping the sleep out of his twelve year old eyes, dressed in a green shirt and a pair of jeans, ready for breakfast; and not so ready for another week of school. Norma, his mother, was at the stove scrambling eggs and frying bacon. She was wearing a yellow dress and a white apron, her short blond hair rested easily on her shoulders. She wasn't fat or thin-just mom, Kevin thought once and thought again as he stood staring at his mother with a deep love that he could never show while anyone was around. "Hey, mom," Kevin said yawning.

Norma turned and smiled," Morning, Honey. Juice?"

"Sure," Kevin said as he walked to the end of the kitchen to his spot at the kitchen table that sat under the kitchen window near the back door. Norma poured Kevin a glass of orange juice and handed it to him. "Thanks, mom."

Norma smiled and went to take up the bacon.

Just then Wayne, Kevin's older brother of two years walked into the kitchen, wearing a white and brown stripped short, jeans and sneakers. "Hey, butthead," he said, "next time don't take so long in the bathroom. Got it!"

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Sure, Wayne."

Wayne said, "Sure Wayne," in a sissy voice, poured himself a glass of orange juice, sat down at his spot at the kitchen table, punched Kevin on the arm and asked: "What's for breakfast?"

"Be nice to your brother," Norma told Wayne for the…she lost count how many times she had told Wayne to be nice to Kevin. She sighed but held her ground: "Or no breakfast."

Wayne gave Kevin a mean look. "If I go to school hungry, tonight, when you sleep, you'll regret it, pal!"

Kevin stared at Wayne, not certain if Wayne was bluffing or serious. Norma placed a plate of eggs, bacon and toast in front of him and then in front of Wayne. "Eat," she said. Kevin sipped his juice.

Jack, Kevin's dad, entered the kitchen wearing his brown work suit. Jack was a big man with brown hair. He looked a like a bear, Kevin thought sometimes. But he was a good dad that provided for his family and worked at NorCom; whatever NorCom was, Kevin thought. Jack kissed Norma on the check, poured himself a cup of coffee, sat down at his spot at the kitchen table, but not before turning on the small television on the shelf next to him to see the news. Kevin knew not to say anything until his dad had his first cup of coffee and at least five minutes of news.

Karen followed Jack into the kitchen. Karen was Kevin's older sister of four years. She was wearing what Kevin called 'hippie' clothes. Her long blond hair was in a braided pony tail. She had on dark sunglasses and wore a hippie straw hat with peace pins. Jack glanced up at her, grunted, shook his head, and went back to his news. He and Karen had had their wars over the way she dressed and by now he had given up. "Morning people, peace and love," Karen said pouring herself a glass of orange juice and waving a peace sign with her fingers.

Wayne laughed. "You know you're suppose to get dressed before you leave the house!"

Karen sat down at he spot at the kitchen table. She slugged Wayne on the arm. "Shut up, Wayne."

Wayne rubbed his arm and then hit Kevin. 'Ow, what did I do?"

"That's for being a butthead!"

"Knock it off," Jack barked, "I'm trying to hear the news!"

"More fascist news about this fascist country sending to-" Karen began but Jack growled at her and they began to argue about the war in Vietnam as Norma served them breakfast. Kevin sighed and focused on his breakfast as the routine of breakfast came to life as it did every morning. Norma smiled at Kevin as she sat down at her normal spot, took a bite of bacon, sipped her coffee and looked at the news about Vietnam. Outside the birds were chirping and a nice day was forming. Or so Kevin hoped.

He had a math test today and he was worried he wasn't ready. Oh, well, he thought, if I can put up with Wayne, I can get through this test.

At the bus stop Kevin listened to his best friend, Paul Pfeiffer, talk about the really neat birds nest he found in the tree in is backyard Sunday. Paul was thin. He had black hair, wore thick glasses and was allergic to everything. He was wearing a gray and white striped shirt, gray pants and sneakers. Good Ol' Paul, Kevin thought, doesn't even know he's a fashion disaster. "There were three eggs three!" Paul exclaimed excitedly as sneezed, "three!" he wiped his nose on his shirt sleeve.

"Good, Paul," Kevin said a little annoyed. All the other kids were talking sports and even girls, but Paul, good Ol' Paul, was talking about a birds nest and three eggs. Close by Wayne laughed his 'Wayne' laugh, shot Kevin a dirty look and laughed again. "Are you ready for the math test today?" he asked Paul.

Paul grinned. "I'm always ready." Paul loved math like he loved his allergy medicine.

"I bet you, are," Kevin mumbled to himself. He looked down the street and suddenly smiled. Winnie Cooper was walking up the street to the bus stop. Winnie Cooper lived across from Kevin. Her family bought the house across from His when he was five. Kevin would never admit it to anyone, but he liked Winnie. Winnie had long black hair, blue eyes and a face that reminded Kevin of, well, angels, he admitted to himself. She was wearing a white and pink dress. She had on her glasses. Paul saw Winnie and began waving. "Knock it off," Kevin gripped, "she can see us, okay."

"Oh…yeah, sure," Paul said and dropped his hand, turned, and sneezed.

"Hi," Winnie said sweetly to Paul and Kevin as she approached. She held her books in front of her with both hands.

"Hi," Kevin said back, trying to sound cool, but feeling awkward.

"Hey, Winnie," Paul said happily. "I found a birds nest in the tree in my backyard yesterday, and it had three eggs, THREE!" Paul held up three fingers.

Winnie smiled. "That's nice. What kind of eggs?"

"Robin, definitely a Robin," Paul explained excitedly. "My dad and are going to watch the eggs until they hatch."

"That's nice," Winnie said. Winnie looked at Kevin and smiled. Kevin rolled his eyes. "Are you ready for the math test today?" she asked Kevin.

Kevin shrugged, still trying to act cool. "Guess." Before Kevin could say anything else a hard hand came down on his shoulders. He froze.

"Well, if it isn't little Winnie Cooper," Wayne said. "Has Kevin told you he dreams about you day and night. Oh, Winnie, I love you!" Wayne said in a silly romantic voice. "I dream of you day and night."

"Shut up, Wayne," Kevin said feeling his face turn red.

"It's true. Just last night I heard him saying your name in his sleep: Oh, Winnie, if I wasn't such a butthead I would kiss you!"

That was it, Kevin had had enough. He dropped his books, turned quickly and threw all his weight into Wayne, bringing them both to the ground. "Why are you such a butthead!" Kevin yelled.

Wayne answered by rolling on top of Kevin and began slapping him in the face. "Oh, Winnie, I love you so much, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!"

Kids were laughing. Paul sneezed. Winnie turned away. The bus pulled up. Wayne stood up. Kevin tried to kick his leg, but Wayne moved and laughed his Wayne laugh. "Butthead," he said.

"Uh, your shirt's unchecked," Wayne whispered and winked at his little brother before getting onto the bus.

Kevin stood up, tucked in his shirt, picked up his books, didn't dare look at Winnie and got onto the bus. Wayne was at the back of the bus. Kevin sat down three seats from the front. Paul sat down next to him. "Wayne is such a jerk," Paul said. "Ignore him."

Kevin was too upset to hear Paul's usual ramblings about Wayne after one of Wayne's stunts. All he could think about was Winnie and how foolish he must of looked in front of her.

Winnie stopped at Kevin's seat before passing. "It's okay," she said, "I know he was only kidding." Winnie moved on to her seat.

Kevin slunk down in his seat. "Sure," he said to himself, feeling humiliated as the bus pulled away and made its way toward school. He felt like he wanted to punch Wayne right in the nose; a feeling he had felt many times before. But what he could? Wayne was a butthead and would always be a butthead. Brothers.

At school Kevin stood at his locker, looking around at the other kids, thinking about the math test, and impatient for Paul to hurry up for they wouldn't be late for homeroom roll call. Mrs. Bench hated tardiness and gave out detention for that 'crime against punctuality'. Paul was once again trying to remember the combination to his locker. "For someone that's so smart, you sure are dumb at remembering your locker combination," Kevin complained.

Paul shrugged his shoulders. "My dad says it just one of those things."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "You're a real genius, Paul." Kevin spotted Winnie talking to a group of kids. She looked at Kevin, smiled sweetly, and looked back at her friends. The Spring Dance was coming up and Kevin had been debating whether he would ask Winnie or nor. He could just hear Wayne in his head, if he did. Kevin wondered if Winnie knew that he liked her?

"Got it!" Paul exclaimed happily and opened his locker. He took out his books just as the bell rang. Kevin hurried Paul to homeroom, taking one last glance at Winnie. He sighed. So far the day was turning out to be a real downer.

In Homeroom, Mrs. Bench called role. Mrs. Bench was a lady in her early fifties with a face so stern she looked like she could squeeze lemons with it. Her, already, gray hair, was tied into a tight bun. She was wearing her usual glasses and usual brown dress. "Alright, class," she said after role call was completed, "as you all know the school is going to allow another one of those…ugh…Spring Dances, again. Against my better judgment, I have posted a list on the back wall for anyone who wants to sign up for the decorations committee." The class began to murmur. Mrs. Bench tapped her desk with her ruler. "Class, anyone who is interested may sign up at the end of the class."

"Count me in," said Kyle Parker, one of Kevin's friends. Kyle was a tall blond haired boy with slight acne. He played basketball. He was considered 'normal' by most. The only thing that made Kyle a little different was his laugh. He sounded like a laughing hyena when he laughed. "I heard Mandy Long might join."

"Mandy Long," Paul sighed heavenly.

"Dream on," Kyle said. He looked at Kevin. "Isn't Winnie friends with Mandy? Maybe she can put in a good word for me, huh?"

"Maybe?" Kevin said in a quick whisper. "Now, you two shut up before we get into trouble." Paul shrugged his shoulders at Kyle and they hushed. Kevin knew Winnie liked dances and she had mentioned she wanted to help decorate the dance this year. Kevin saw a light at the end of the tunnel. That was, until Mrs. Bench announced the math test. Maybe not. Kevin groaned and prepared himself. He took a quick glance at Paul, who was gleaming with excitement. Good Old Paul.

After class Kevin waited until almost everyone was out of the classroom and then quickly signed his name onto the list to help decorate. Paul signed up, too. "This will be fun. It says we have to meet after school tomorrow to decide on the Spring Theme."

"Maybe 'Birds in a Nest'," Kevin remarked a little too sarcastically. He looked down at his books. "Sorry, Paul. I didn't mean that."

"Still mad at Wayne, huh?"

Kevin nodded his head. "Yeah…but it's more than that. It's…"

Paul waited. When Kevin didn't answer, Paul said it for him: "Just ask her."

Kevin look up at Paul. He looked up at his very best friend. "You know, huh?" he asked in a whisper.

Paul smiled. "Who doesn't?" He clapped Kevin on the shoulder. "I'm going to ask Laney Mills."

Kevin grimaced some. "Paul, isn't she the girl that picks at her lips all the time?"

"Yeah, but what a looker," Paul sighed.

Kevin smiled at Paul. "Go get her, Tiger."

"And you ask Winnie. We can double."

"I don't know?" Kevin hesitated. "I know mom would like that. She thinks Winnie is great. But…I think she likes that Brad person. The new kid."

"You never know until you ask. That's what my dad tells me," Paul said. He looked around. The classroom was empty. "Come on, we have to get to our next class."

"Gym. Great," Kevin moaned miserably.

"Today is dodge ball," Paul said as he and Kevin walked out of the classroom.

In Gym, dozens of red balls were thrown at Paul. Paul tried to dodge but failed. Finally he just hunkered down, covered himself with his arms, and took cover the best that he could. Kevin shook his head. He would never understand why Paul liked dodge ball so much when he was the main target. Kevin was standing off to the side. All the kids were dressed in gray shirts and red shorts with sneakers. Kevin always felt dumb dressed like this.

"Arnold!" a voice boomed. Kevin looked up and saw Coach Picardo walking up to him. Coach Picardo was a tall, thin man with a hair only on the sides of his head, allowing the top of his head to gleam like a bowling ball. He was a stern, military type man. He was a dork, too, Kevin, thought, who probably still lived at home with his mom. "Why aren't you participating?"

"I…" Kevin began, looking up at Coach Picardo, "I…my wrist hurts. I think I hurt it throwing the ball."

"Let me see." Kevin held out his wrist. Coach Picardo inspected Kevin's wrist without touching it. His eyes squinted as he studied Kevin's wrist. "I see no signs of injury." He studied Kevin. "Ten laps for lying."

"Yes, sir," Kevin mumbled and began to run his laps. It felt good to run, though, and he was glad he had the time alone to run. He thought about Winnie. If Paul knew he liked her, then Winnie must know. Kevin felt butterflies and anxiety in his stomach. He felt like he wanted to run out of the gym, run out of the town he lived in, and keep running until everything made sense. No such luck for a twelve year old.

Paul joined Kevin on his last lap. "What did you do to get in trouble?" he asked.

"I lied about my wrist hurting," Kevin told Paul. "How was dodge ball?" as if he didn't already know.

"Oh, the same. Got hit a lot." Paul trudged along like a lost puppy.

"That's good," Kevin said and rolled his eyes. "Want to come over to my house after school and shoot some ball?"

"I can't. My mom is taking me to buy some pants."

"Sounds fun."

Paul shrugged his shoulders as he and Kevin finished the lap and bent over to catch their breaths. "Mom takes me for ice cream afterwards. It' okay. She's a good mom."

Paul was the only person he knew that openly admitted he liked his mom. Kevin respected and admired Paul for that. "Yeah, she is," Kevin agreed. Kevin thought of his own mom and the thought he had toward her when he saw her in the kitchen earlier. He felt a sense of love and comfort. He wondered what his mom might be doing? Probably cooking or sewing something.

"Do you think you passed the math test?" Paul asked as he and Kevin changed and walked to lunch.

Kevin shrugged his shoulders. "I think, so. Maybe a C, C+ at best."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You might have done better than that."

"Paul, you get straight A's in math. I get C's and an occasional B at times. Don't' kid yourself, because I don't."

The cafeteria was crowed with kids. Kevin and Paul took their plates and found a spot to sit down. Before Kevin could open his milk, Winnie appeared with her plate and asked if she could sit down. "Yeah, sure," Kevin said, trying to sound cool. Winnie sat down next to Paul, across from Kevin.

She opened her milk, took a sip and asked: "Did you guys sign up to help decorate the dance?"

"We sure did," Paul said enthusiastically. "I just happen to know Laney Mills will be there."

"Isn't she the girl that picks her lips?" Winnie asked.

"Yeah, but what a looker," Paul told Winnie.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Why?" he asked Winnie, trying to sound casual. "Did you sign up?"

"I did," Winnie said. She nibbled on a French fry. "I'm glad you guys did, too. It'll be fun to do this together." Winnie smiled at Kevin.

Kevin remained causal, which took all the effort he had. "Is Brad going, to?" he asked.

"Brad?" Winnie asked.

"I thought he was going to ask you to the dance?" Kevin took a chance and cast out the net to see what answer he could catch. His old man taught him a few tricks, too.

Winnie looked at Kevin. "Where did you hear that?"

"Oh, around."

"Paul?"

Paul shrugged his shoulders and munched on his hamburger. "What Kevin, said."

Winnie went quiet. "I mean, we talk, but I didn't think he liked me?"

Uh, oh. Kevin didn't like the look in Winnie's eyes. "Well, it was just a rumor. It might not even be true." Damage control, Houston.

Winnie smiled. "He plays baseball."

Houston, we have a problem. "Winnie, I-"

"Excuse me," Winnie said quickly and got up and walked away. Kevin followed Winnie. Winnie walked to the table where Brad was sitting. She asked if she could join him. Brad scooted over.

Anger rose in Kevin's cheeks. He stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. He walked back to his homeroom, took out a pencil and erased his name of the list. "Stupid," he scolded himself. "He plays baseball….jerk."

Kevin wasn't watching where he was walking when he stormed out of the classroom and bumped into Mrs. Bench carrying her lunch. A glass of red juice went all over her dress. "Arnold!" she screamed.

Kevin looked at Mrs. Bench, and never fully understanding why, said: "That's my name, don't wear it out." He was angry and he didn't care. He did care when he got after school detention. What a great day this was turning out to be.

Walking home from school, Kevin took the time to think about a few things. He found himself thinking about the war in Vietnam and why Karen and his dad fought so much about it. Why did Karen call American soldiers those mean things? Kevin thought American soldiers were all good. Karen made them out to be bad. Why were there so many people carrying peace signs when a war was going on? Kevin knew enough to know people were getting killed. Didn't these people care about that?" It seemed that 1968 was a year consumed with confusion, strife, division and uncertainty. He wasn't sure why he thought on this things instead of Winnie as he walked home. By the time he got home, his day at school seemed far away. He felt okay again. The walk did him good.

Kevin's mom was preparing dinner when he walked through the back door. She gave Kevin a 'Mom' look. Kevin put his school books down on the kitchen counter. "Mrs. Bench wants to see you." He handed his mom a letter from Mrs. Bench. "I got detention today."

Norma nodded her head. "I know. The school called me. Honey, what happened?"

Kevin sat down at the kitchen table. "I…"Kevin tried to begin, but couldn't bring himself to tell his mom the truth.

Normal poured Kevin a glass of milk and brought himself some cookies. She sat down across from him. "Honey, what's wrong? Mrs. Bench told me what you said. She said you seemed really, upset, too. I know you don't like her, and she can be a little stuffy, but she cares."

Mrs. Bench care? That was a good one. Kevin looked down at his cookies. Mothers think cookies and milk can fix the world, he thought. He looked up into his mothers loving, concerned, eyes, and melted. "I was going to ask Winnie to the Spring Dance. I even signed up to help decorate. But then I opened my big mouth and now she's going with Brad."

"Oh," Norma said and took in what her son had told her. "I see."

"It's no big deal, now, really. I was just mad."

Normal studied Kevin. She knew her son better than he knew himself. "You must really like her, then. Want to talk about it."

Kevin shook his head. "No. I was rude to Mrs. Bench and I got what I had coming to me."

Norma smiled. "We'll just overlook this one and not tell your dad."

Kevin felt relief. "Thanks mom."

Norma patted Kevin's hand. "Our little secret."

Norma began to get up. Before she could Kevin heard himself ask: "Mom, why does Karen say those mean things about the soldiers in Vietnam? She makes them out to be bad. They aren't bad, are they?"

Norma stared at Kevin. "Honey, what made you ask that?"

Kevin shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know? I was thinking about it while walking home."

Norma thought for a couple of minutes. "Honey, Karen is confused. She doesn't understand what she is saying. A lot of people are like that. They think the war in Vietnam is wrong and they take their aggression out on our soldiers. Our soldiers are not bad. Sometimes the government can…do things that people don't agree on. Deep down, Karen is mad at our government. War is never good for anyone. You're sister is young, and still has a lot of growing up to do."

"Do you think the war in Vietnam is wrong?" Kevin asked.

Norma looked out the kitchen window before answering. "Any war is wrong, Honey, because it means people are going to have to fight each other. Sometimes we have to fight for a cause that is justified, though. Vietnam is not a cause I believe in, but I support our soldiers, because they are the victims in this war. I'm not sure if that makes any sense to you."

"Maybe someday it will. Thanks, mom."

Kevin still felt confused, but that was alright. After all, he was only a kid who had a bad day. He figured his day compared to the days the soldiers in Vietnam were facing was nothing bad at all. He ate a cookie and felt better.

Norma got up and continued to prepare dinner. Kevin watched her with a deep love that he wanted to voice, but just couldn't.

Just then Wayne walked in through the backdoor. He gave Kevin a mean look, walked to the kitchen table, grabbed all the cookies, laughed, and walked out of the kitchen to the bedroom he shared with Kevin. "Butthead," Wayne said as he left the kitchen.

Norma sighed. "I had such high hopes for him, too."

Kevin got up. "I think I'll go and shoot some hoops before dinner, if that's okay. I'll do my homework after dinner."

Norma nodded her head. "Sure, Honey, go ahead. You're dad will be home soon."

Kevin walked outside and went to the garage where a basketball hoop hung over the entrance to the garage. He spotted his basketball laying just inside the garage door and grabbed it. He began to shoot hoops. His thought went back to Winnie. Okay, so what if she goes with Brad, right? There are plenty of other girls. Like who? Like…Becky Slater, she as alright, and Clair Connors, and…oh, yeah, Kate Barnes. Who need Winnie Cooper, anyway? Kevin made an easy three pointer. Yeah, who needed Winnie Cooper, anyway. He would ask…let's see…sure, Becky Slater. Yeah, that was the ticket.

"Hi," a voice said from behind Kevin. "Nice, shot."

Kevin turned and saw Winnie Cooper. "Oh…hey," he said, trying to sound casual. He turned and made another three pointer.

"I saw you when we came home a few minutes ago. I had Violin lessons. I thought I would just say hey."

"Hey," Kevin said, sounding a little rude. He didn't care.

Winnie stared at Kevin. "Is something the matter?" she asked.

Kevin did a simple lay up shot. "No, nothing is the matter."

"I…saw your name erased from the sign up sheet," Winnie said and kicked at a her shoes. "I thought you were going to help?"

"I changed my mind. Is that a crime?" Kevin almost barked. He was mad at Winnie for making him feel so…what? He didn't know. "I've got better things to do than help decorate some stupid dance, okay."

Winnie bit her lower lip. "Okay," she said. "I guess I better get home. I've got homework."

"Yeah, see you later," Kevin said without looking at Winnie. She shot a three pointer and missed this time. He ran after the ball. Winnie Cooper walked away just as Kevin's dad pulled up into the drive-way. Winnie waved a polite hello.

Jack Arnold parked the car. He got out carrying his suit case. He looked tired in his brown suit. However, instead of going inside, he walked up to Kevin and saw down his suitcase. "Throw me the ball," he said. Kevin threw his dad the basketball. Jack threw the basketball and sunk a three pointer with ease. "So, I see you were talking to Winnie Cooper."

Kevin retrieved the basketball and did a lay up shot. "She just came by to say hey, no big deal."

"Uh, huh," Jack said studying Kevin. "Look, Kevin, I know Wayne gives you a hard time about things, but it's okay to like someone. Winnie is a nice girl."

Kevin froze. "Huh?" Was he hearing what he thought he was hearing. Was his dad, a man of few words, actually telling him it was alright to like Winnie Cooper.

"I remember when I first met your mother. Boy, was I nervous," Jack smiled. He crossed his large arms over his chest and looked out over the driveway. "My hands were so sweaty I couldn't have held onto a brick. But, I asked your mother out and she said yes."

"Dad, I don't like Winnie Cooper. As a matter of fact," Kevin desperately pointed out, "I'm going to ask Becky Slater to that dumb Spring dance."

"Oh, I see." Jack studied Kevin. "Okay, then go get'em tiger. I'm starved. What's your mom cooking for dinner?"

"Red Cabbage and Meatloaf."

Jack nodded his head. "Toss me the ball." Kevin tossed his dad the ball. Jack made another three pointer with ease. "It's all the in the wrist, champ." Jack picked up his briefcase and walked inside.

Kevin watched his dad walk inside. He loved his dad. He just wished he knew his dad better and understood him more. He knew his dad worked at NorCom, whatever NorCom was. He knew his dad liked sports, like he did. He knew his dad liked red cabbage and meatloaf. He guessed he knew some things about his dad, but probably knew less than he knew more. Kevin made a three pointer. "All in the wrist. Thanks, dad."

Kevin put away his basketball and went inside to wash up for dinner.

"So," Karen said, dressed in her usual hippy clothes, taking a bite of red cabbage "did you hear? Brian Cooper got his number called. He's drafted."

Kevin watched his mother's face turn from a half smile to a frown. "No, we haven't heard. When did you hear this?" she asked Karen. Jack put down his bit of meatloaf.

"Brian told me himself," Karen said and took a drink of tea. Wayne didn't seem to care. His mind was on the television set behind Jack's head. "He said he'll go. What a waste. He should make trails for Canada."

Instead of arguing with Karen, Jack looked at Norma with a look that held sadness and concern. "You better call the Coopers," he told Norma. Norma agreed and got up from the kitchen table. She walked to the kitchen phone that hung beside the refrigerator and called the Beth Cooper. "Eat," he told Kevin.

"Hello, Beth? Yes, Norma. Fine. Listen, Karen just told us that….oh…yes…is there anything we can do? I understand. If you need us, and if there is anything we can do, you just call us. We love you, Beth. We love all of you.. Goodbye." Norma hung up the phone and sat back down. "It's true, Jack," she said. Norma looked down at her food.

"How soon?"

"End of the month."

"Bummer," Wayne said and asked for a refill of meatloaf.

"Is that all you ever think about, butthead?" Kevin barked.

"No," Wayne said, "later I'll think about some ice cream." Wayne slapped Kevin in the back of the head.

"Knock it off," Jack barked at Wayne. Wayne gave Kevin a mean look and focused back on the television. Karen began to say something, but decided it was better not to when she saw the look in Jack's eyes. Jack stood up. "I'm going for a walk. Norma, will you come with me?"

"Of course," Norma said. "You kids finish your dinner and wash up for me."

"Wash up?" Karen complained. Jack gave her a look. "Okay, no problem."

Kevin watched his mom and dad walk outside and close the kitchen door. As soon as the kitchen door was shut Wayne grabbed him. "You wash up, butthead." Wayne grabbed his plate of food and walked out of the kitchen.

"I'll help," Karen told Kevin. "We never talk much anymore, anyways."

Karen and Kevin washed up the dinner dishes and cleaned the kitchen. Afterwards, Karen went to her room. Kevin went back outside. It was almost dark. He felt like such a jerk. Winnie probably came over because she needed someone to talk, to, and he acted like a first class jerk. He wanted to walk over to her house, but instead he just stood in the drive-way, staring, wondering. What would he say if he did go to Winnie's house? He didn't know. All of a sudden, a dumb Spring dance just didn't seem that important, anymore.

Kevin stood in the drive-way until he parents came back from their walk. Jack put his arm around Kevin and walked him inside. What a day, Kevin, thought, as he went to do his homework. What a day.

The next day in school Winnie Cooper was absent. Kevin heard from his mother that the Cooper's were taking a vacation to spend some time with they're son before he was shipped off to Vietnam. The Cooper's asked Norma and Jack to watch their house while they were away. They didn't say how long they would be gone. As Kevin sat in homeroom, he wondered how Winnie must be feeling.

Mrs. Bench passed out the results of the math test. Kevin got a B. Paul gave Kevin two thumbs up. Kevin actually smiled. A ray of sunshine in a dim day. "Thanks," he whispered to Paul. Paul, of course, got an A. Good Ol' Paul.

After class in gym Kevin brought Paul up to speed about Winnie and her family. The bad news about Brian affected Paul in a way Kevin didn't and couldn't understand. Paul sat down on the blenchers and put his chin in his hands. "My dad has a friend, Kevin. His son was drafted, too. He was killed…" Paul looked up at Kevin. "I like Brian. He always took up for me when Wayne made fun of me."

Kevin sat down next to Paul. He knew Coach Picardo would be yelling at them soon to get back to the designed activities, but he didn't care. "Winnie…came over to talk to me last night. I acted like a real, first class, jerk."

Paul studied Kevin. "Because of the dance? She asked me why you erased your name."

"Yeah," Kevin said, "because of the dance. Doesn't seem like such a big deal now." Kevin thought a minute. "What did you tell Winnie when she asked you why my name was erased?"

Paul shrugged his shoulders. "I told her to ask you. She also told me that Brad had already asked someone to the dance."

"Really?" Kevin asked. "That jerk. Winnie is the best."

Paul smiled. "I know that, and you know that, but Brad doesn't know that." Kevin looked around and saw Brad throwing a ball at some kid. "His lost," Paul added

Kevin felt like getting up, walking over to Brad, and belting him one right in the kisser. But he knew better. Brad had a right to ask anyone he wanted to the dance, just like he did. And if Kevin recalled, last night he decide he was going to ask Beck Slater. Guilt consumed Kevin. "Yeah, his lost," he said, agreeing with Paul. And mine, too, he thought.

Coach Picardo stormed up. "Men," he boomed, "why aren't you participating in the activities?" He eyed Kevin. "The truth, this time, Arnold."

Kevin looked Coach Picardo right in the eye, but with respect. Coach Picardo was okay, deep down. "Our friend's brother just got drafted. We're just talking about it. He's close to my family and Paul's family, sir."

Coach Picardo studied Kevin and Paul. His face suddenly lost all seriousness. He sat down next to Paul. "Boys, that war is tough on everyone. I wish I could give you the answers you want and need, but I can't…I doubt anyone can. All you can do is keep your friend in your prayer, as well as his family. War is a lousy thing." Coach Picardo patted Paul's shoulder, stood up, and walked away.

"Wow," Paul said, "I can't believe that just happened."

"He's human, just like us, Paul," Kevin said, finding a new respect for Coach Picardo, if not admiration.

Kevin watched Coach Picardo walk to his office door, turn, and study his students. The look on his face said it all: Thank the Lord these lads are too young to be drafted. Kevin suddenly thought about Wayne. Although Wayne wasn't old enough, how would he feel if Wayne was old enough and had been drafted? A sobering realization washed over Kevin: He would be scared for Wayne and worry about him…and miss him. He…loved his brother. As much as Wayne tortured him, he still loved his brother.

After school Kevin found Wayne sitting at the kitchen table eating a sandwich. His mother was working on dinner. Kevin sat down next to Wayne and looked at him. Wayne turned his head and stared at Kevin. "Take a picture, it'll last longer. Butthead."

Kevin patted Wayne on the shoulder. "That's okay, you're the real thing." He got up and walked to his room. Wayne gave his mother a funny, confused look, and went back to his sandwich.

Norma put the stove eyes on low and walked to Kevin's room. Kevin's room looked a mixture of a sports stadium and movie studio. A night stand separated the two beds in the room. Two desk sat the opposite wall with a Chester Drawer between them. Clothes, papers and comic books were thrown here in there. Kevin was putting his school books down on his desk. "Honey," she asked, "what was that all about?"

Kevin shrugged his shoulders. "It just kinda occurred to me in gym class today that…what if had been Wayne drafted and not Brian…us and not the Coopers?"

Norma stared at Kevin. Her face went sad. "I've thought about that same thing a million time, Honey." Norma walked to Wayne's bed and sat down on the edge. "I thank GOD everyday that he isn't old enough and pray that awful war will end before he is."

Kevin looked at his mother. He never knew his mom could worry about something that just occurred to him. And if his mother worried about it, then that meant his dad did, too. "I'm sure it will, mom. Besides, who'll take Wayne? He's a real butthead."

Norma forced a smile. "We can only pray, Honey." Norma looked through the green curtains. "So, how was school today?"

Kevin brought out his math test and handed it to his mom. "It's not an A."

Norma's face beamed with joy. "Oh, Honey, a B. I'm so proud of you. I can't wait for your dad to see this. This calls for a reward. Tonight, we'll all got out as a family, and get some ice cream." Norma got up, gave Kevin a hug and walked out of the bedroom to put Kevin's math test on the refrigerator. Mom's sure know how to make you feel good, Kevin thought. He went to work on his homework.

A short time later Wayne entered into the bedroom. He walked to his bed, sat down, and took up a comic book. "I saw the grade, good going, squirt."

"Thanks," Kevin said. Something in Wayne's voice made him turn.

"Look, Kevin, mom told me why you did that in the kitchen earlier. "Wayne didn't look up at Kevin. "Look, we're brothers…I give you a hard time, but that doesn't mean…I don't care about you. And…I know you, do, too." Wayne looked up at Kevin. "Dinners almost ready, so be don't be late, butthead."

Kevin smiled. "Thanks, Wayne."

Wayne tossed down his comic, stood up, walked to Kevin and rubbed his head. "You'll do, squirt." Wayne walked out of the bedroom.

Before Kevin went to dinner, he wrote Winnie Cooper a letter. He knew he would never give Winnie the letter, of course, but it felt alright to put what he was feeling for her down into words:

_Winnie,_

_Hey, it's Kevin. I just wanted to see how you're doing? I'm sorry I acted like such a jerk the other night when you came over. I guess you needed a friend to talk to and I was to mad over that stupid dance. I wanted to take you. You see, I like you…like you, like you, you know. _

_I know Brad is new and he's popular, and the kids like him. But it's guys like him that can't see how great your are, like I do. Paul told me Brad was taking someone else to the dance. His lose. _

_Anyway, it's almost dinner so I better go. If you need a friend, this time I'll be one. _

_Sincerely,_

_Kevin Arnold _

Kevin re-read the letter and then folded it up and placed it beneath his mattress. Maybe someday, he thought, he would actually give that letter to Winnie? Yeah, he thought, and smiled as he walked to dinner, when I finally get an A on a math test, too.

When Kevin walked into the kitchen, his family was already eating. Kevin took his normal place and looked around at his family. Karen gave him a sweet smile and focused on the television. Wayne was feeding his face and telling his dad about this new girl who he might like. His mom was studying Wayne, wondering what kind of girl could catch her son's attention. His dad was chewing a bite of food and listening to Wayne. Kevin felt happy. No, more than happy. He felt…blessed. He had the perfect family.

"So, butthead," Wayne said and turned to Kevin, "you ever going to ask Winnie Cooper out or what? Maybe we can double?" Wayne laughed his Wayne laugh and slapped Kevin in the back of the head and went back to talking to his dad. Well, almost perfect. His mom sighed, smiled at Kevin, and ate her dinner. Life was good. Confusing, but good.


End file.
